The present disclosure relates to mounting systems, and more particularly, to magnetic mounting systems. It finds particular application in conjunction with the mounting of antennas and various types of electronic equipment to various types of structures and/or surfaces, and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the present disclosure is also amenable to other like applications.
In this regard, magnetic mounting systems are well known and are readily utilized by Amateur Radio operators for mounting antennas onto moving vehicles and commercial transportation companies for securing global positioning systems (GPS) and other communication equipment onto trucks. Many of these magnetic mounting systems consist of a base having a plurality of magnets rigidly bolted to an underside of the base. A mast can be rigidly secured to the base for mounting an antenna. These mounts were designed for generally flat surfaces.
With the advent of wireless communication and the increase of cellular phone users, wireless communication providers were required to procure land for additional antenna towers. However, existing zoning ordinances generally required wireless communication providers to seek alternatives to land antenna towers. As such, conventional magnetic mounting systems were considered for mounting wireless communication antennas and associated electronic equipment to existing structures, such as a building's HVAC unit/duct work and water towers. However, conventional magnetic mounting systems are typically unable to hold a supported load in a 140-MPH wind. In addition, because the magnets of the conventional magnetic mounting systems are generally rigidly secured to the base, only a small portion of each magnet's potential holding power is utilized when mounted onto a convex surface such as a water tower. One who has experimented with conventional magnetic mounting systems will be aware of still further deficiencies and difficulties that one must confront in utilizing such devices.
In light of the foregoing, it becomes evident that there is a need for a magnetic mounting system that would provide a solution to one or more of the deficiencies from which the prior art and/or conventional magnetic mounting systems have suffered. It is still more clear that a magnetic mounting system providing a solution to each of the needs left by the prior art while providing a number of heretofore unrealized advantages thereover would represent an advance in the art. Accordingly, it would be desirable to develop a magnetic mounting system which could support a load in a 140-MPH wind and could be secured to a convex surface.